


They All Go The Same Way

by TopTierElite



Category: Paper Mario: The Origami King (Video Game)
Genre: Also origami castle is already there, Gen, Humanized Legion Of Stationery, POV Second Person, Random & Short, Short One Shot, alt title: villains have feelings too, idk why I made her drink tea tho, scissors is pretty chill lol, what do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopTierElite/pseuds/TopTierElite
Summary: Scissors sits down to enjoy a final cup of tea before she’s called up.
Kudos: 3





	They All Go The Same Way

Leaving the main hall of Origami Castle behind, you enter your room and hear the _click _as Handaconda graciously helps to lock the door behind you. It then quickly slithers off your neck and away to it’s signature black box in the corner.__

__

__You place the cup of tea obtained from the kitchen down on the small table in your room, and flop onto you chair with a sigh. Mario’s blitzed through your ranks like a hot knife through butter. At first, you’d thought that, being, well, _Scissors _, you would have been able to defeat him easily. So it didn’t surprise you that Pencils was easily taken down. He’d always been weak. But as Mario progressed up and destroyed the yellow and purple streamers, well, you’d never admit it out loud, but you’ve gotten a little more unsure.___ _

____ _ _

____In fact, you’re supposed to be guarding the green streamer right now, but considering that Mario’s stocking up on equipment, and you can instantly fly there at any moment, Olly’s allowed you to stay back. You used that moment to grab a cup of tea to unwind, but it’s only making you more anxious._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____You give you best death glare to the content of the cup, the hot steam still rising in spirals from it. Sighing, you pick up the cup and put it to your lips, the warm drink calming you from inside._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Suddenly, you hear Olly’s voice calling for you. Mario must be entering Shangri-Spa. You stride toward the door, leaving your finished drink on the table and grabbing your prized twin blades before heading out._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____It’s now or never._ _ _ _


End file.
